Many biomedical, biochemical, and biophysical clinical and research equipment and instruments are large and unwieldy. Further, these devices require careful handling, transport, and mounting to protect sensitive and expensive elements of the equipment. Devices within this category include, but are not limited to mass spectrometers (e.g. TOF-MS), chromatography equipment (e.g. HPLC), scintillation counters, microscope systems, etc.